


First Dance

by Fantasywriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Nervous, Oneshot, Royal Ball, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: She watched as the people filled the ball room dancing. Just like a fairy tail, she never imagined the prince of Lucis would ask her for a dance.  She was always looked down as just a maid.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	First Dance

She watched as the people filled the ball room dancing. Just like a fairy tail, she never imagined the prince of Lucis would ask her for a dance. She was always looked down as just a maid. 

She stood by the refreshments watching the ball lit up in beautiful pleasant colors of ball gowns swirling and moving as the people danced. This was her first day working at the citadel. She had gotten lucky for the hire. King Regis was kind to the lady. She was an extra maid they needed. He wanted to treat her for her first day by inviting her to a Rita ball. She hadn’t had anything nice to wear, yet Ignis she met earlier that day help prepared the arrangement of her getting a simple gown. It hugged her curves as it fell straight with the color of rose red. 

She stood imagining if she was out there in the crowd dancing. She hadn’t met the prince yet. She watched him as he was forced to dance with all sorts of women. He didn’t look pleased, yet he was a great dancer. The way he moved his body to the music. It was so elegant. The young lady couldn’t help, but imagine dancing with him. Who wouldn’t love to have a dance with the prince? 

She continued to pour punch and wine for the people that would come by for refreshments. She got busy not watching the floor when she heard a young man speak. 

“Just punch please.” Noctis asked politely.  
She looked up to see it was the prince. Her heart quicken, his face took her breath away how was he so beautiful? She thought. 

“Of course your highness.” She smiled nervously. pouring him the drink hoping she wouldn’t spill it.

She handed Noctis the cup.

“Thank you. Just call me Noct...I don’t think we’ve met before?” Noctis took a sip, his sapphire eyes piercing through her.

“You’re welcome...oh alright...yeah your father hired me in today. I’m [insert name] .” 

“Nice to meet you [Insert name]” Noctis smiled holding his drink. 

“Same here it’s a pleasure.” She made a small bow. The orchestra music began once more for another dance. Noctis sighed, he didn’t want to dance with any other women anymore.

“Are you having a good time?” She asked trying to make conversation. 

“Mm not really...I mean not to sound harsh, but dancing with tons of women isn’t my ideal.” He explained.

“Understood, that has to be really tiring.” She straighten up her posture. She couldn’t keep her eyes off his eyes...his face. 

“But since you asked...” Noctis tossed his cup. 

“Would you have the honors to have this dance with me?” He asked holding out his hand. 

She blinked, surly this was a dream. She was still day dreaming Noctis hadn’t even made his way over here this had to be. 

“I-uh- yeah sure, wait who will take care of the refreshments? Am I even allowed to?” She asked blushing heavily. She could feel the heat all over her face and neck. 

“Yeah of course if I say so.” Noctis looked over his shoulder seeing Ignis. 

“Hey Ignis care watch this why I have a dance with [Insert name]?” Noctis called out to Ignis which was nearby. 

“Most certainly not, I’d be glad to help.” Ignis smiled and walked over to the booth. 

“See we have you covered come on.” Noctis gesture still holding his hand out. 

Her heart began to race she took a step forward and grabbed his hand. His hand was large, warm, and slightly soft with callous must been from his weapons. She had over heard he took training. 

“Okay...” She blinked cutely and walked to the dance floor with him. She felt so nervous her legs were shaking. 

“Relax, it’s just me.” Noctis said, as he stepped closer to her placing their hands into position to dance since she felt tense and frozen.

“That’s just it you’re...a prince...not every day this happens.” She said shakily placing her hand on his shoulder. 

“So what and I chose you so come on have some fun. Don’t let me make you nervous.” He leaned to whisper in her ear. He had the direct opposite effect then what he told her. He made her nervous. She liked his personality though, not just his looks. There was something about him. He thought the same about her. 

She nodded.  
“I’ll try to behave.” She laughed nervously.

“Lead the way Noct, sorry if I’m not the best...” she said shyly. 

Noctis began to move slowly his hand on her waist guiding her into a waltz. She stared up into his eyes then looked down at their feet trying to keep the beat in her feet. 

“First time dancing?” Noctis asked. 

“Yeah like this with someone...” She bit her bottom lip. 

“Glad to be your first then. Not bad either.” He smiled and moved with her across the floor. He was sweet she thought, how did she get so lucky to just share this moment. Her cheeks redden deeper. 

“T-Thanks...same here. It’s a pleasure.” She smiled up at him. 

“Don’t want it to be the last dance either with you.” Noctis grinned as he pulled her in close.


End file.
